Señales de amor
by Monss
Summary: ... el amor es un negocio terrible y feo, practicado por tontos, te romperá el corazón y te dejará sangrando, ¿y qué vas a conseguir al fina? NADA, solo hermosos recuerdos que no podrás olvidar, lo cierto es que habrá otros chicos por ahí, pero nunca tendré otro primer amor, ese siempre será...


Alguna vez en la vida podemos enamorarnos de uno,dos o mas personas pero lo cierto es que sólo uno llega y se queda para siempre en tu corazon...

Anelís, una chica promedio y poco sofisticada estudiava el 3er año de secundaria, era de esas niñas a las que les importaba poco lo que los demás dijeran de ella, y vivía cada día como ninguno. Tenía muchas amigas y practicamente no existía nadie mas en su vida mas que: escuela, amigas y su familia hasta cierto día...

Un martes por la mañana en la secundaria, estava en deportes jugando; como siempre con sus amigas: alejandra, mariana, madian e ingrid, jugaron por 15 min y poco despues se sentaron a tomar un decanso y Anelís decidío ir al baño a enjuagarse la cara, pero en lo que ella iba caminando no se fijó y se topó con un chavo...

- perdón disculpame no me fijé - dijo Anelís

- no hay problema, yo tambien no me fijé por donde iba, me llamo Daniel

- ola daniel yo me llamo Anelís, no te había visto antes, ¿en qué año vas?

- voy en 3°, de hecho soy hijo de la maestra Joselyn - dijo Daniel

Anelís se quedó impresionada y le contestó - bueno Daniel me tengo que ir que el profesor me va a reportar

- adios espero verte pronto - exclamó Daniel con una cara de alegría

Pasaron los días y se fueron conociendo, salían al centro, al cine y en los recesos se sentaban en los comedores y platicaban de sus gustos y lo que le gustaba a cada uno. Daniel se estaba enamorando de Anelís al igual que ella.

Se llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y cada uno se iba a lugares diferentes, pero eso no impedía que no platicaran, porque en las tardes se conectaban por el chat.

Daniel pensaba en lo mucho que la quería y no dejaría que pasara mas tiempo asi que decidío decirle algo...

- Anelís, quiero que sepas que en todo el tiempo que hemos combivido me he dado cuenta de lo especial que te has vuelto para mi, nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero no quiero que pase mas tiempo y como son vacaciones, pues... quisiera saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estamos juntos, y si es asi... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Daniel muy nervioso

- claro que siento lo mismo que tu y porsupuesto que quiero ser tu novia, había esperado a alguien como tu pero no creo que sea combeniente que seamos novios aún, porquen son vacaciones, mejor espermos hasta que entremos a clases - Anelís muy pensativa e insegura le dijo a Daniel -

- si, estoy deacuerdo contigo, esperemos

Al dia siguiente Anelís se conectó con la esperanza de hablar con él. pero Daniel no estava, y asi se fue todo el mes, y como vío que Daniel no se conectava más, se desanimó muchisimo porque lo primero que se le vino a la mente fué que ya no la quería por no haber aseptado ser su novia cuando se lo pidío pero pensó que no faltava mucho para que entraran a clases, asi que mejor dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y disfrutó sus vacaciones.

Llegó el día que tanto esperó: VER A DANIEL!

- ola mariana, ¿como estás amiga? te tengo que contar algo que me pasó... creo que me enamoré del hijo de la maestra Joselyn, Daniel

- ¿Cómo? - Mariana saltó de la impresión cuando se lo dijo

- jaja si amiga de Daniel - dijo Anelís

- NO! pero ¿cómo paso o qué?... no amiga es que no puede ser, Daniel se iso novio de Cindy en vacaciones -

- no mariana, Daniel me quiere ami, incluso de eso te quiero contar que en vacaciones me pidío que fueramos novios - exclamó muy impresionada

- lo siento pero es la verdad, toda la secundaria lo sabe -

Anelís se quedó con una cara de pensativa y de la nada se hechó a correr al patio de la escuela.

Ahí se encontrava ella; llorando porque era el primer chavo del que se había enamorado, pero no todo estava perdido... Mariana habló con Ximena (amiga de Cindy) y Mariana le contó lo sucedido con Anelís. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Ximena se fué a su salón y contó a Cindy que Daniel quería andar con ella y con Anelís al mismo tiempo, y como era de esperarse: también era el primero del que Cindy se enamoraba, lloró mucho porque no era justo lo que les hiso a las dos. Pero para esto ninguna de las dos se conocían, ni siquiera sabían que existían una de la otra.

El resto de la semana fué muy abrumadora para Anelís y Cindy, porque se les hacía de muy mal gusto ir a la secundaria y que todos las vieran con cara de lástima, cada quien en su salón escuchaban los rumores y las voces de sus compañeros decir: ¡Que gacho lo que les hicieron!... ¡Pobresita la deve de estar pasando de lo peor!...pero ellas solo escuchaban, solo eso.

- Mariana te puedo pedir un favor enorme- dijo Anelís

- si amiga sabes que si.

- lo he pensado y al igual que yo Cindy deve de estar destrozada y quiero que le digas a Ximena que le diga a Cindy que quiero hablar con ella en le receso.

- ¿estás segura?- dijo Mariana con una voz de desconfianza

- si quisiera hablar con ella y saber como era Daniel con ella.

- está bien amiga ahorita mismo le mando un mensaje a Ximena para que le diga a Cindy que se vean en los comedores.

- Gracias mariana, yo sé que siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo - le dijo Anelis dándole un abraso a su amiga

En lo que Mariana mandava el mensaje, Anelís estaba pensado en lo que le diría a Cindy, ya que estaba muy nerviosa porque obviamente no la conocía, no sabiá si la trataría bien o qué mas iba a suceder...

- ya hablé con Ximena, dijo que si que en receso te espera en los comedores - dijo Mariana

Anelís se quedó paralizada y se puso algo nerviosa pero no le importó porque sabía que alomejor podrían arreglar las cosas con Daniel.

Entonces sonó la campana y Anelís bajaba las escaleras para llegar al patio e ir a los comedores, y ahí estaba Cindy esperándola, pero como ninguna sabía que decir sólo se quedaron viendose a la cara...


End file.
